


Royal

by Kiffypoof



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Conspiracy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffypoof/pseuds/Kiffypoof
Summary: Here's the story of a young prince, whose fate was unfortunately decided by treason by his own.The story of a young king, with a heart so grand and a soul so pure, it was easy to abuse of him.A young king with the kindess of a sheep, whose heart was taken by one but couldn't show it.The weight of the crown on his young head is heavy, but he decided to embrace the situation.The story of a young adult, unsafe everywhere... even with its own peers.But, in the end there's only one truth.In the end there's only one fact."The fact is, the Crown must win. Must always win."





	1. Wolferton Splash

 

_“Brother.” A young boy in a white shirt and grey shorts which revealed long black socks said running to another boy, this one looking exactly the same as the young fellow but only more opened in the world they are living in._

 

_“Yes, Baekhyun?” The older brother said while moving to the left, leaving a small place for little Baekhyun to sit._

 

_“Momma and Papa said you were going to be the next king of the land. Brother, is that true?” Baekhyun asked with stars of intrigue in his eyes and his full attention to his sibling._

 

_“Indeed Baekhyunnie, I shall be the next king when Papa’s time is over.” Baekhyun’s brother’s eyes were concentrated on the mountains far ahead of them._

 

_“Baekbeom… Are you excited to be the king? Papa always tell me about how being the king is an honor but also something we must take care of delightly.”_

 

_“Obviously, being a king means having to take care of the people.” Baekbeom replies while patting Baekhyun’s head. “But, being a king also means a lot of pressure.”_

 

_“Huh? How so?” Baekbeom looked at his little brother for a moment before answering._

 

_“In due times, you will know hyunnie… In due times.”_

 

_“But, Momma said I am not supposed to be king. I’ll be a prince for a long time…”_

 

_“The future is full of surprise. Trust me, I’m a living proof of it.”_

 

_Trust me… I’m a living proof of it._

 

_Your highness._

 

_I’m a living proof of it…_

 

_Your highness._

 

_The future is full of surprise._

 

“Your highness.” Baekhyun is awoken by his loyal servant and the one he considers as a best friend and confidant, James who looks at him before turning at the door and signaling another maid to come in with a plate containing his breakfast.

 

“It’s 9:30 my prince, we have a long schedule ahead of us.”

 

"James, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me prince when we aren't near my parents." Baekhyun playfully says while getting up and letting the light come into his room as he pushes the curtains away, ready for a new day.

 

“I cannot call you ‘prince’ but can I call you ‘your highness’?” James strikes back.

 

“Never. I am not the king nor am I the current successor to the throne.” Baekhyun replies without looking at his friend, letting the warmth of the sun bathe on his skin and the sound of the bagpipes fills his ears. The perfect wake up alarm many would say.

 

“What’s on the menu today, Jamie?” Baekhyun asks, knowing that the butler absolutely hated this nickname.

 

“Today’s breakfast is eggs and bacon with toasts and what did I say about this godforsaken nickname Baekhyun?” Exactly what Baekhyun expected.

 

“Don’t use it, it embarrasses me” the prince mocks his friend before chuckling. “Anyways, I shall eat now. When am I needed?”

 

“In half an hour, you are to meet your parents and older brother in the red hall.” James simply replies.

 

“Please, don’t tell me it’s about another ‘date’ with someone I don’t know.”

 

“You already know the answer yourself but still have the audacity to asks me?” Baekhyun’s best friend replies with a smirk before taking his leave, letting the prince sometime to think about how he would get out of that family meeting.

  
  
  
  


 

 

The Byuns. A dynasty of greats leaders. Kings and queens who have cherished their nation from the bottom of the hearts. They were the true definition of gods, as soon as they would walk in, the entire room would go silent for their sovereigns. Though, the times are changing and with so, the greatest monarchies of the world falling down, the Byuns in England were still standing strong and so was their empire. But, even the greatest have their own fall. And as the current king is coughing blood in his personal toilet, wondering what it could mean, the countdown had started. And as the king goes on and flush down the toilet in order to erase any clues of this incident, he knew, he had to prepare himself… and his rightful heir for his soon-to-come downfall.

 

Who knew how times would change quicker than everyone thought more soon than expected?

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was saying hi to every maid that passes by as he heads towards the royal family’s dinner room. He never truly loved those family meetings in that godforsaken burgundy room , it would be a time where his older brother would be praised by everyone only for him to sit, eat and listen. But, it would also be a moment where his mother, queen matriarch as everyone would call her, would bring on the subject about his love life and if there was anyone in his life that became important to the discussion, pushing him to simply deny it all. Now you see, Baekhyun is the first fully homosexual royal ever, causing the general public to love him and support him even more against the prime minister and the archbishop when they had tried to push his own father to ban him off the royal family. But, it’s been five years since it all happened and now, he has grew to forgive them partially. Now he is twenty two and a new wind is coming. The current prime minister had declared elections to the joy of the citizens and the voting day around the corner. Obviously, he wouldn’t have to vote since it isn’t part of his royal duties and that kind of activity is… not favoured for the royal family. Speaking of elections… he had arrived near the dining room where he could hear the radio’s news station talking about it. And thus, he decided to make his existence known. He walks near the door where he sees his mother and brother, talking about the candidates. Not that it should matter to him, as he would never be the king and thus, wouldn’t need to meet the upcoming prime minister. He looks at James who goes in the dining room.

 

“Your royal highness, prince Baekhyun.” James said to the two occupants before going back to the hallway, leaving Baekhyun enough space to enter.

 

“Momma. Baekbeom.” Baekhyun says with a small smile, going by his mother side to give her a kiss on her left cheek before sitting down next to his brother on the opposite side.

 

“Hello sweetheart.” The Queen had answered with much love as she witness her two grown sons’ shenanigans.

 

“How are you, little poppet?” Prince Baekbeom, Baekhyun’s older brother and current successor to his father, King Hwan the 6th, asked after successfully messing up Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“I’m two steps away from murdering you if I see a fringe of my hair misplaced.” Baekhyun replied, to the humor of his big brother. He, then, sat down next to Baekbeom and the room went silent for a moment. We could hear the birds chanting outside and multiple dishes moved by the plethora of servants. It took a moment before the oldest of the two kids, Baekbeom finally broke the silence.

 

“Anyways, where’s papa? I thought he was joining us.” The oldest said, drawing a nod from Baekhyun and the attention of their mother. The queen mother took a small sip of her cup of tea before putting it down on the table and giving an answer to her sweet sons.

 

“He’ll be a bit late from what he told me this morning. He had an emergency to take care of.” The queen simply replied before taking the journal in her hands.The daily news’ headline was talking about the elections with no surprise and the current leader, Kim Jongdae, a young and wise man who wanted to modernize the country in order to become an even bigger influential country. The second place runner, Kim Minseok, was the whole opposite of the other. He was a man of traditions and conservative. Meanwhile, the current prime minister, found himself last, without a surprise, his scandal against Baekhyun is ruining him and his party. Baekhyun found himself indirectly rooting for mister Kim Jongdae and his party but then again, royals don’t interfere with politics under any circumstances. As Baekhyun and Baekbeom turned themselves to their television in order to find an interesting canal, an old man was hiding in the third bathroom of the second floor reserved to the royal family. King Hwan the 6th, the greatest king according to many, was on his knees coughing in the toilet, feeling as if he would vomit any seconds now. As his coughing fit finally finishes, the great king opens his eyes, only to be welcomed by splotches of blood in the water once more. He knew that his time was finally coming to end but he still had many things to do. He had to groom Baekbeom into a king but also groom his youngest, Baekhyun into a prince who could be a great assistant to his brother, just like his sister had been to him a long time ago. King Hwan slowly got up on his feet, flushed the toilet in order to eliminate any traces of his sickness, his weakness to everyone else and wiped his mouth before heading down to his family while praying to gods he could live for many many more days and years,

 

But, the gods had other plans for them all.

 

  
  


The two Byun young adults were now watching the sports news, betting on the soccer, basketball and even hockey, though they had no knowledge of it, teams who they thought would win their matches in the upcoming hours and days when the king had finally arrived near the red room. A servant entered the room in order to announce his presence.

 

“His royal highness the King.” Dave, the personal servant of Baekbeom announced to everyone in the Red room before leaving and letting Baekhyun’s father enter the room. His mother quickly stood up in order to give a small kiss on the cheek of her soulmate while Baekhyun waited for the good opportunity to run and hug his papa. Meanwhile, Baekbeom stayed calm and composed, unlike twenty minutes ago.

 

“How are you papa?” Baekhyun asked with sparkles in his eyes. You see, Baekhyun, though he adored his mother to the bottom of his heart was somehow a daddy’s son. The public fell in love with the youngest always being close to the king and his attics to make sure his father’s attention was on him and him only but if anybody were to tell him that today, Baekhyun might get embarrassed and try to deny everything.

 

“I’ve been uplifted, feeling better then ever.” The king said while giving smiles to his beloved ones though he knew he was simply hiding the truth from them. But, it was for the better.

 

“Well, since your father is here, I guess we can tell you that we are going to spend the next few weeks to our summer house.” The queen said.

“Really? And what’s the occasion for that, mother?” Baekbeom asked plainly.

 

“Nothing, we just wanted to reconnect with the nature but also with you two, as you know soon we might leave you alone to govern this country but before that we want to spend as much quality time as possible with you.”

 

“Nonsense, you two aren’t dying anytime soon. You are quite still young in this generation, mother.” Baekhyun quickly said, creating a smile on his mother face but also desperation in his father’s mind and it seemed that the oldest of the children had caught onto it but he decided to not dwell on it any longer.

 

“Also.” The king starts. “Baekbeom, you will be taking my place for the tour through the country as I’m still not in perfect condition to travel for a long period of time according to the doctor.”

 

“Still? But, I thought the operation would make everything better.” The heir to the throne replied. Indeed, a few weeks prior the king had an operation, they had removed a part of his left lung, apparently infected as precaution matters, but it seems like whatever sickness hit the king is more grave than everyone thought.

 

“Yes, I’m getting slowly better but I still don’t have the green light.”

 

“Papa, if you don’t mind, I think Baekhyun should do the country tour.” Baekbeom said, surprising everyone on the table, especially Baekhyun.

 

“What?”

 

“I think it would be a great experience for you poppet. Plus, the public has been dying to see him for a while now according to my friends. I think it could be a good advantage for all of us.” Baekbeom explained, seeming to get the support of both their parents as they looked at each other before nodding.

 

“Indeed, it could be a good experience for our sweet Baekhyunnie.” The queen mother said.

 

“I don’t think many would oppose to this, I can confirm it with my advisor.” The king added.

 

“But, I’m not the direct heir to the throne, shouldn’t those types of events be done by Baekbeom instead?” Baekhyun asked, shocked by the acceptance of his parents on such things. He always wanted to do tours, don’t get him wrong, but he also knew of the fact that these type of moments should be handled by the King or the direct heir to throne if the King were to not be physically apt to do so, in this case, Baekbeom. So, how come he was the one to do it?

 

“Normally, yes. But, I know you always wanted to do a tour at least once in your life poppet. Here’s your chance to do so.” Baekbeom replied while looking at Baekhyun with a strong expression. Baekhyun decided not to reply and look at his parents instead, not knowing what to say or even act towards it.

“Well, I guess I should tell mr. Lee about this change of plans. Baekhyun, you’ll be in charge of the country tour. You’re going to be doing amazing, I’m pretty sure. Don’t worry though, I’m pretty sure your older brother will be alright by showing you some of the ropes.” King Hwan said before standing up and leaving the room, quickly followed by their mother. As Baekbeom prepared to leave the room, Baekhyun interrupts him.

 

“What was that all about, brother?” The prince asks, making his older brother think of a good answer before looking back at his younger brother.

 

“you will know hyunnie… In due times.” Baekbeom said before exiting the room, leaving a dumbfounded Baekhyun behind.

 

  
  


The next few days were full of work for Baekhyun, between maintaining his academic score to the royal standards to meeting up with Baekbeom in order to learn the ropes of talking ellocantly in public, he would find himself in his bed, tired by supper to the good laughs of his personal servant. The elections were quickly ending with all signs showing towards the win of Kim Jongdae to the happiness of the younger generation, including Baekhyun. The wind flows through Baekhyun’s hair and the sun is shining down on him and the rest of his family as they headed to the Sandringham House, their summer and resting place in order to let his dear papa getting better and fully recover. Recommendation of the doctor, his father said. And now, he had to fly around the country for exactly a month based on his assistant, Kyungsoo, a lovely individual who understands everything… Baekhyun doesn’t. And that’s why he’s lying on his bed while listening to the sounds of Kyungsoo’s shoes against his bedroom floor.

 

“Then, we will stop to Cambridge where we will have a dinner with the mayor and following that, we will have a fucking two days-”

“Language, mister.”

“Baekhyun, I know you want to curse and that just because of your status..”

“Exactly, so please don’t tempt me even more, Ksoo.”

“So, we will have a, in your words, a fucking-”

“Byun Baekhyun, you better not say it in front of anyone or else you know what will happen.”

“You’ll get fired and I’ll get a damn rinsing about attitude.”

“Oh, you rebel prince.”

“That’s what those who aren’t meant to the throne do. Anyways, two days of what?”

“Of fucking vacation.” Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun said and they were off to happiness.

  
  


“It’s gonna be alright, papa.” Baekhyun said to his father before hugging him as he were preparing to leave. Today was the day he would be off for the country tour of England. And as he was standing outside their house under the twinkles of stars he exits through the entrance and looks at his family.

“Now, I know you will make us very proud and all and I’ll be watching you on the TV making me proud first thing on Friday.” His mother added before giving a hug and cheek kiss to her youngest kid.

“I’ll miss you mom so much and you too papa and Baekbeom.” Baekhyun hugs everyone back before starting to walk to the car.

“Bye! See y’all in a month.” The young prince waved back to his family before the car sped away from the resting house. At that time, nobody knew that the country tour wouldn’t last a whole month. And as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were off to Manchester, King Hwan was sitting in his study room, thinking about everything, from his life to his incoming death.

 

 

 

 

“There he is, your majesty prince Byun Baekhyun, in the car, waving to everyone and saluting the mayor and his family. Then, he met up for dinner with the mayor and the Manchester’s deputies in order to talk local politics and goals. Prince Baekhyun -” The King and Queen both looked at their son with pure adoration in their eyes and a proud feeling in their hearts and as they were gushing over their youngest, their oldest, Baekbeom was meeting someone near a tree in his backyard, kissing and holding onto themselves, even though said one was a recent divorcee.

 

“I love you, you know that huh?” Baekbeom said.

“I know and I love you too. But do you really love me?” The woman replied.

“I do, yes.”

“Even to the point of leaving all this life of secrets and finally be free?”

“Even to that point.” And they kissed to the moon.

  
  
Meanwhile, Baekhyun and his assistant had entered their hotel room after their long day in Manchester.

“I’m bored Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says after falling face first on the bed of the hotel room he’s staying in.

“I know, same. We should go out.”

“Forbidden, you already know that.” Baekhyun rolls onto his back, looking at his room ceiling.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Baekhyun.”

“You know, this is still quite weird. It’s my brother who was supposed to do the country tour but he firmly demanded as to it is I who represents the Crown though I am never going to be king.” Baekhyun lifts himself in order to look at a pensive Kyungsoo.

“Indeed, you weren’t supposed to do this. I was surprised to know that his Majesty the King even approved of this.” Kyungsoo walks towards the window. “I am still trying to understand everything now.”

Sighing, Baekhyun lets himself fall onto the mattress again before thinking of a reply.

“I wonder what Baekbeom was thinking of. He never calls me poppet unless he has something planned.”

“I think we shouldn’t press that far, Baekhyun. Anyways, we should sleep now. Got a long day ahead tomorrow and you wouldn’t want to look tired in front of everyone.” Baekhyun’s assistant says, going to his bed after closing the stores. “I call dibs on the shower.”

 

 

 

 

 

A doctor is sitting in the King’s study room with a grim look on his face the next day. He was the one who conducted the operation on the king months ago and today he was running a few additional exams in order to know whether or not it was effective.

 

“Your state is worsening every day I'm afraid, my king.”

“But doctor, didn’t you say that by doing the operation, it would heal whatever is happening to me.” The king looks at his personal doctor who’s putting his instrumental back in his small black bag.

“Indeed, but it seems that this sickness is stronger and more advanced than we both thought.”

“Then, what should I do.”

“My king.” The doctor takes a small pause before resuming. “There’s nothing we can do. I would advise you to spend the following days to the fullest and with those you love.”

“How much time do I have?” The doctor looked his hands, not daring to stare at his King.

“I SAID HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE LEFT.” The king slams his fist on his work table, shocking the doctor.

“If you are lucky… a week at most, your highness.” Never did the king ever wanted to cry that much until now.

“Please leave.” The doctor quickly stood up and left the room and the King finally let his guard and walls down.

  
  
  


Two days after the news, the whole family except for Baekhyun who was still on tour was reunited. The king said it was because he was missing them and they willingly came to their summer house for a dinner. Baekbeom was not that happy with the surprise visit but the moment he saw his favorite cousin, his demeanor completely changed. They were dancing to the majesty’s favorite songs, from popular music to ballad before eating a feast not least. Champagne and Wine were served and we could only hear laughter and pure joy.

 

“And by working hard together, we could create the difference in this new century of technology. Not only should we-” It was long past midnight when everyone finally went back to their homes except for his mother, that the king finally had the time to admire his youngest. He was uplifted by how professional Baekhyun looked as he was doing his speech to the people of Cambridge. His emotions had taken the best of his weakened self as tears rolled down his cheeks while he looked at Baekhyun smiling and shaking hands with the civilians. Maybe Baekbeom was right by making Baekhyun do the country tour instead of him.

 

Maybe. Just maybe. He didn’t had to worry too much for his childrens and the country. And thus,he turned off the television and headed to bed.


	2. Park Hyde Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From that moment on, everything would change in the Byun dynasty.

_ Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep _

_ When love came and told me, I shouldn't sleep _

_ Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I _

 

_ Lost my heart, but what of it _

_ He is cold I agree _

_ He can laugh, but I love it _

_ Although the laugh's on me _

 

_ I'll sing to him, each spring to him _

_ And long, for the day when I'll cling to him _

_ Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I _

 

_ A young boy looks at his father with teary eyes as he plays the last notes of the latter favorite song. The said boy then rest his hands on his tights waiting for the feedback of his papa. _

 

_ “Baekhyunnie, you did amazing.” King Hwan said to his eight years old son before patting his head. _

 

_ “Thank you papa! I’ve worked really hard on it.” Baekhyun said with a smile on his face. _

 

_ “And this is the results of it. Aren’t you proud of yourself?” _

 

_ “I’m very proud of myself papa. Say, papa, can we go to the carnival today?” A young Baekhyun looked at his dad with hopeful eyes. The king bent himself down to the height of his son thinking carefully about his next words. _

 

_ “I would love to my dear son…” Baekhyun looked at his dad with a smile thinking about how maybe this time would be the good one. “... But, unfortunately I have to go with Baekbeom to Mister Oh’s charity event. Next time I promise we will go together.” The king doesn’t wait on an answer as he rises himself up and then leave the room. Baekhyun waits until he can hear the door close before standing up, clearly disappointed about the outcome. _

 

_ “But, you always say ‘next time’.” _

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes himself with a jump. He quickly looks at his surroundings, noting on how the sun is slowing rising. He then looks at the clock, it is seven forty nine in the morning exactly. The prince sighs knowing that he will clearly not be able to fall asleep again before rising himself off his bed and ahead to the patio. Manchester is definitely beautiful to see in the morning, it was definitely a change from the London view in a way. Baekhyun could see himself live here as a normal citizen, walking in the streets with friends to head to college. Would he have a boyfriend? Would his personality defer from his royal self? Would he-

 

“You are already awake I see.” Baekhyun turns his head to see his advisor placing both of their breakfast on the table.

 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Good morning, your-” As Kyungsoo was greeting Baekhyun, a particular gush of wind passes by, making a picture fall off the table it was resting on. Both the prince and the advisor quickly made their way to the picture, revealing it to be a picture of the King and Baekhyun when he was younger. The frame was broken and the glass surrounding the King was shattered as well. Baekhyun kept looking at it, his favorite picture of his father, on the floor.

 

“I’ll call someone to clean it, we can make a stop to buy a new frame or if you want, we can make it into a pendant? Baekhyun?” The prince was out of his reverie when Kyungsoo called his name.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you okay?” The advisor looked at the prince for any signs of illness.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I was just think that it was my favorite picture and it was quite sad to see it on the floor like that. We should stop somewhere to buy a new frame after our schedule.” The prince said which earned the nod of approbation of his best friend. But, somehow, Baekhyun felt like this small incident was like a bad omen to his day.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

As Baekhyun and Kyungsoo signed off their hotel in order to head to the airport, the  Sandringham House slowly woke up as well. The sound of bagpipes were disrupting the calming sound of nature as several royal employees  including guards, maids, butlers, personal assistants, you name it, were occupied doing their royal duties. One particular employee, the King’s butler is on his way to the Majesty’s room with a subordinate in order to wake him up and prepare his table with his breakfast. The sky is gray and thus, the royal employees thought to bring a bit of color into the breakfast of every member of the royal family. The moment they arrived in front of the King’s bedroom, the head servant tells his subordinate to wait here. Then, he gives the signal to the guard who opens the door, letting the server enter before quickly following. The butler enters the bedroom and heads over to the windows where he opens the curtains.

 

“Good morning your majesty.” The main servant turns on the lamp. “ Seven forty nine, sir.” The king didn’t reply. The butler decided to take a peep of the king, he was sleeping, looked like he was at peace, his chest barely moving. “Sir?” No response. The head servant quickly went to the King’s side, took his arm that was resting on his stomach and tried to find his pulse. 

There was none.

 

King Hwan was no longer.

 

The head servant took a moment to pray for the upcoming travel the King will have to do before storming out of the room. He looked at his subordinate and yelled at him to stay there, confusing the younger one before running to the room where all the personal assistants are. He barged into the room, taking the attention of the three assistants before saying:

 

“The King is dead. Long live the King. Long live King Baekbeom.”

The three employees quickly stood up, two of them headed for the door while the last one quickly took the phone to dial certain numbers. At each calls he only said: “Hyde Park Corner” and hanged up.

 

Multiple employees were running in the stairs, screaming to each other. A ruckus was created. A servant ran all the way to a main room where an elderly lady who was about to start her breakfast and take her medicine. He quietly made his to the woman and lower his head.

 

“Your majesty, I have to announce to you. The king has just passed away.”

A gasp could be heard around the room as the elder woman held her last pill tighter. 

  
  


The Queen was breaking down while running to her husband’s side, by doing so waking up Prince Baekbeom. He looked around and wondered what was going on when he heard his mother’s screams coming from a room. Wasn’t it his father’s room?  But why? Is he-?

 

“Noooo, why? Why did you leave me!” was all Baekbeom needed to hear to confirm his thoughts. A servant comes beside him. He was now in control of the house.

 

“Your majesty.”

“Has my little brother been notified?”

“According to my knowledge… Not yet.”

“Well, you better do it now before it explodes on the TV, radio and internet. Where is he?”

“If they are following the schedule well, they should be in a plane in direction of Oxford.”

Baekbeom turns to face the servant. “Well, you better make sure this plane turns around now and that he is back home.”

“Your majesty, with all due respect,I’m afraid it is to not do.” The soon-to-be king and servant look back to the new voice, the personal assistant of his father and someone he despised, mr. Lee. “We shall inform prince Baekhyun the moment he set foot in Oxford but he must complete his daily schedule there before returning to London.”

“ How could you? He needs to be on his way back here now to mourn our father, not satisfy to the public!”

“It is his job as royal, YOU of all people should understand, my King. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll deliver the news to our Prime Minister.” With that said, mr. Lee turned around and walked away, the servant following and leaving Baekbeom alone in the middle of an unified despair.

“Is that what we are to you all? The fact that you even already called me king when my father is still here… You all think of us as expendable deities before humans, how pitiful. I want my brother back before the end of the week.” Baekbeom said to no one before going back to his room, closing the door loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ F inally we have arrived to Oxford.” a tired Baekhyun expresses. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t have taken your time choosing a frame we would’ve arrived earlier and even would have time for a rest…” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Hold up, we won’t take a break?”

“Unfortunately no, we are behind schedule, we have to head straight to the Mayor’s townhouse.”

“Really? Can’t we move the meeting to at least three hours later, it’s not like they can go against my word anyways.”

“Sorry, but this time I can go against your word. Straight to the townhouse.”

“In this rain?”

 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and their team of journalists assigned to follow the prince have arrived to Oxford during a light rain shower. The quest to find a new frame for Baekhyun’s picture had taken longer than planned as they went to five different stores before finding the perfect match: a sleek black frame. An elegant frame for a pretty picture. But Baekhyun’s mind wasn’t fully there, he kept wondering why did the original frame fell to the ground. There was nothing wrong or broken with it, but it had suddenly broken. He kept wondering if it was a sign… A sign to go home. As the royal group enters their cars, the prince notices something odd: there was nobody to welcome him.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Baekhyun?”

“Don’t you find it weird that there was no politiciens or citizens here to welcome me? Did you planned that without even telling me?” Baekhyun says while looking at the moving trees. The sky was gray and gloomy when the forecast had said it would be sunny and with a perfect blue sky. He felt underdressed with his current outfit.

“Um… yeah. Yeah, I’ve planned that knowing we would probably be late on schedule.” Kyungsoo replied even though the truth was that the politicians had cancelled their presence last minute for some reason he couldn’t fully comprehend.

“That’s cool! Thank you Ksoo, I can catch up on some sleep before we arrive to the mayor’s house.” The prince said before leaning his head on the window, the trees and first raindrop lulling him to sleep soon after. And as the prince fell to sleep, Kyungsoo was left to his own thoughts before he received a message on his work phone. It was from mr.Lee and Kyungsoo quickly opened the text message only to put his hand on his mouth to block a gasp as he read the content.

  
  


_ Park Hyde Corner. I repeat. _

  
  


_ Park Hyde Corner. _

_ You are to continue the day schedule with Prince Baekhyun. _

_ Do not let him hear about it until night time. You will be then coming back to London straight away the next morning. _

__       - L _ _

 

  
  


The advisor looked at the sleeping prince figure, mortified for him and already silently griefing the lost of the King.

 

“You will have to be strong Baekhyun. Please be strong. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo whispered as a tear escaped the cage that had became his eyes.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

A s our prince heads towards the mayor’s townhouse, several newscasters around the world announces the death of the beloved King. Each with their own dialect, their own personal words and thoughts. Slowly but surely, social medias would trend hashtags and keywords about this tragic news. Kyungsoo even had to take Baekhyun’s phone in secret during the ride since it kept ringing with notifications of individuals around the globe who wanted to pay their respect, as much as the british government wanted to keep on the down low, nobody could stop the internet once they had their hands on something  but surprisingly, the news did not break in England radios and televisions.

 

“We need to start the report.” A young and handsome man says from the tv set he is seated in.

“Yixing, we did not get the go from the prime minister.” The producer, tried to calm his newscaster in vain.

“Do you seriously think that the rest of the world will wait on a go, Junmyeon? They are already exploding it. We are losing time.” The tv announcer says. The production crew knew he wasn’t lying, in fact he was telling the truth. They had to break the news now.

“Babe-” The producer, whose name is Junmyeon started only to be interrupted.

“Do not babe me at work.”

“Babe, we are talking to the minister right now as soon as we get the go we can start.”

“Okay… one more hour. After that,  I rather be fired and drag you all with me then following protocols.” Yixing simply said.

“Oh dear… alright. One hour.”

 

It did not even take fifteen minutes before the british population who didn’t have access to Twitter and Facebook learned about the demise of their now previous sovereign…

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_ “Indeed Baekhyunnie, I shall be the next king when Papa’s time is over.”  _

 

_ Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep _

_ When love came and told me, I shouldn't sleep _

 

_ “Baekbeom… Are you excited to be the king?” _

 

_ Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I _

_ Lost my heart, but what of it _

 

_ “ Papa always tell me about how being the king is an honor but also something we must take care of delightly.” _

 

_ He is cold I agree _

_ He can laugh, but I love it _

 

_ “Obviously, being a king means having to take care of the people.”  _

 

_ Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I _

 

_ “The future is full of surprise. Trust me, I’m a living proof of it.” _

  
  


“Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo slightly shakes the young prince awakes. The junior advisor had made sure none of the staff would utter a word about King Hwan’s death near Baekhyun radius of hearing until tomorrow morning. It was quite disheartening for them to not tell the young sovereign but since they were giving orders, they had to. After all, it is theirs and Baekhyun’s duty to finish this schedule today. Mourning and grief could wait a few hours they hoped.

 

The prince was groaning as he slowly wakes up from his nap. He was wondering why he kept dreaming about his moments with his papa and brother during his childhood.  _ What is the meaning of all this?,  _ Baekhyun thought. He opens his eyes, feeling a bit lost about their location.

 

“We are at the mayor’s townhouse, Baekhyun.” Said person looked his friend only to see distraught and… empathy on his face?

 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun lift his head from the covered window, his senses fully back to him, in order to look at his advisor. “Why do you look so… gloomy?”

 

“Gloomy?”

“Yeah, you seem down all of a sudden. Did anything happened during the ride?” The prince questioned his advisor.

“No, I’m just a bit tired I guess.” It was a lie, Baekhyun could feel it but he decided not to press onto the matter any longer.

“Alright then, let’s go before it starts raining.” And Kyungsoo exits the car in order to open the door for his friend. But before doing so, he whispered something that only the staff near to him could hear:  _ May God save your soul, Baekhyun. _

  
  
  


Prince Baekbeom had stayed in his room all day. He didn’t want to see anyone in fact. As everyone cried the lost of the King, the newest sovereign was rejoicing. In his barely lit bedroom, he composed a number. Waiting for whoever was behind that number to answer. After a few tones, someone had picked up.

 

“Honey?”

“I am now king sweetheart.” Baekbeom had said.

“You are? Then, what I’ve been hearing is true… the king is dead.” A quite composed feminine voice replied.

“Yes, the king is dead.”

“What is going to happen to us?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I will present you to my family as wife like previously mentioned.”

“Beom, my love, you know they won’t accept us. I am divorced.” The other voice said.

“I do not care.”

“You do not?”

“I don’t because they’ll have to accept no matter what.”

“How come? You think they’ll accept us because you are now sovereign?”

“Yes, they will.”

“And what if they don’t?” The woman had asked. Baekbeom took a moment to have a breather before saying.

“I’ll abdicate.”

“But, your brother-”

“I do not care, they will either accept you or I will leave this rotten place with you.” And this was final for Baekbeom.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

B aekhyun was utterly bored. Bored and hungry.

“So, mayor Jones, what are you planning to do about the publishing industry that might face a crisis soon?” For the past hour, the mayor and several diplomats were talking about the economical situation of the city. Normally, it would’ve interested the prince to bits but today, he kept having this bad feeling about this conversation. As if, they are trying to not talk about something that’s important. From his own advisor and best friend to the workers in the mayor’s house, all of them had that look whenever they were setting their eyes on Baekhyun and he had enough. He would talk to Kyungsoo about this matter… as soon as he had finally ate something.

“What do you think, your royal highness?” Baekhyun was brought back into the conversation by the eldest diplomat at the table.

“I’m sorry, what were we talking about again?” The prince said, making everyone laugh for a little.

“We were talking about the publishing industry, your highness.”

“Oh. I think that if the publishing industry can manage to diverge towards the electronic way of doing, they will be able to surviving and maybe even strive higher.” Baekhyun had said, captivating the rest of the attendees. “Everyone needs to work hand in hand with the technology industry today and it should be the same for them. If Oxford wants to be competitor in publishing, then the companies needs to upgrade themselves now more than ever.”

“They weren’t lying when they said the royal children were bright stars to look forward to.” The Mayor replied with a smile.

“Indeed.” A woman this time replied.

 

And then, the food had arrived to Baekhyun’s delight. Everyone was eating at the same speed of Baekhyun, as per stated in the rules whenever a royal figure where to eat with them. It was a quite lovely and comfortable ambience. Until.

 

“Have you all heard about the terrible news today?” Someone had said, completely killing the festivities and replacing the atmosphere into a more somber one. The prince himself was quite curious and thus, decided to question the man.

“What news are we talking about?”

“Nothing, your royal highness.”

“The fact that Park Hyde Corner is down. Obviously, all my condolences goes to you and your family.” the mayor and the man said at the same time, confusing prince Baekhyun even more.

“Park Hyde Corner is down? And why are you offering me your condolences, it’s not like nobody died.” Baekhyun asked and suddenly nobody wanted to reply to him. Nobody dared reply to him. The man who had brought it up suddenly understood what was going on and quickly turned his eyes away from Baekhyun, as if he knew he had done something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Sir, the royal car is here, so I guess it is time for his royal highness to leave.” Tom, one of Baekhyun’s many guard had suddenly said ending this abnormal conversion abruptly.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Kyungsoo looking at Baekhyun while the prince himself was too deep in thoughts to even care. The advisor didn’t know what to do. He was set to be the one tell the prince about the death of his father. How does one even announces that? Arrived to their hotel, Baekhyun looked at his friend  as the staff came to open the door on his side.

 

“Come to my room as soon as you can.” Was all he said before exiting the car, leaving a apprehensive Kyungsoo alone to think about how he should say the truth.

 

Baekhyun had taken a shower as soon as he arrived in his room. He just wanted a moment for himself to think, Baekhyun knew they were hiding something to him. Something really bad and the questioning he went through during the dinner confirmed everything. The prince just wanted the truth, Kyungsoo had kept his phone and forgot to give it back to him, saying it was dead. But, Baekhyun knew it wasn’t because the advisor had made sure to keep his phone on the charge during the whole plane trip. Adding to that, why did this man mentioned Hyde Park Corner? The prince let out a sigh before closing the faucet. He quickly dried himself and took the bathrobe that was hanging on the door to cover himself before leaving the bathroom.

 

The royal prince had the time to change into his nightgowns before he heard a knock at his door.

_ Kyungsoo is ready,  _ Baekhyun thought.

 

“Come in, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun had said while standing up.

“Baekhyun.” The advisor said as soon as he opens the door and laid his eyes on the prince.

“Close the door will you?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun’s friend quickly closed the door but decided to stay right where he was.

There was a moment of silence where both did not say anything. Kyungsoo was looking at the floor while Baekhyun was looking at the view his room gave to him. It took a moment before the prince decided to speak first.

 

“Kyungsoo, I think you know why I called you here.”

“Baekhyun, I am not sure what you are talking about.”

“Park Hyde Corner.” Kyungsoo quickly looked at the prince hearing the code name. Baekhyun saw that but continued.

“What is it about? It is definitely not that corner at the park of the same name. So, what is all this fuss about?” Baekhyun looked directly into the eyes of his friends hoping for his questions to be answered.

“Baekhyun… I-” The advisor looked down again feeling his emotions suddenly taking over.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Park Hyde Corner is a codename, we, royal staff have learned but dreaded to actually use.” Baekhyun was lucky to even be able to hear Kyungsoo right now. His friend was speaking lower than usual and he seemed not to be in control of his emotion. He had a question in mind but there was a small part of his conscience asking him not to do it. The atmosphere around the two friends became blue. He was uncomfortable and seeing the shoulders of his loyal friend and assistance suddenly shake, Baekhyun quickly strides towards him to give a hug. Kyungsoo let out a long breathe.

“I’m so sorry Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo had said though his voice was muffled.   
“Why?”

“I did not expect this to happen at all so when mr.Lee send us the codename I freaked out and I honestly do not know how to explain to you.”

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun had taken a pause to let out a breathe he did not knew he was holding before asking:  “What is the significance of Park Hyde Corner?” 

Kyungsoo slowly untangled himself from the prince before looking at him in the eyes. The advisors eyes were red rimmed, he tried to keep his tears contained.  _ A good royal advisor do not show emotion _ , mr.Lee said to him once but right now he was overwhelmed.

“Soo?”

“Park Hyde Corner is a codename specially designed to mention King Hwan. In precision, to mention King Hwan’s death. When the codename is used, we, royal staff need to quickly act in order that everyone who is concerned is aware of the King’s passing and also that the protocol of succession is quickly enabled.”

“Kyungsoo, please do not joke about this matter.” Baekhyun could not believe what he had heard. There was no way. 

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry. Mr.Lee ordered us to go immediately to London after today’s schedule in order to be there one time for the funerals. The King has passed away during the night and they found him not responding this morning-”

“Kyungsoo, stop.” Baekhyun whispered before turning his back. He had heard enough.

“Baekhyun…” The advisor said. The prince did not reply to him. Instead, he started shaking. Everything made sense now, why he insisted on going to their summer house. Why he suddenly taken more time to teach Baekbeom the rope about being a good King. Why the royal doctor was coming to the palace more often. Baekhyun wanted to vomit. He should’ve been with his father, not here doing a tour. Why did he accepts to even do this? Did his papa knew and thus wanted him as far as possible? He had bought a trinket for the king. He lost him. Baekhyun had lost the one part he had loved and cherished. And now, he was lost. Kyungsoo decided to complete his sentence.

 

“Baekhyun, we will be leaving for London as soon as we can tomorrow. Based on that, you should have the time to meet with your-” Kyungsoo stopped when he heard a heartbreaking sob followed by a simple word. Papa. The prince did not realize he was crying until a sob came out himself and it’s all it took for the waterworks to starts. Tears after tears, the prince started to cry, hoping someone beyond them would hear him and give him his papa for one more hour, a day at most. The next thing Baekhyun knew, his knees gave up on him and he was on the floor shaking. Kyungsoo quickly came by his side to hold him.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” Sorry was all Kyungsoo could said but it wasn’t enough for Baekhyun, he wanted his father back and this is all it took for his cries finally come out and disturb the peace of the night.

“I’m sorry…” His friend said as he slowly rocked with his hysterical friend.

 

From that moment on, everything would change in the Byun dynasty. As their youngest prince screamed in hope someone could kill his heartache, a new wind was coming for them. A wind of dark age. And as the young Byun went into his private plane the next morning clawded in black and sunglasses to hide his puffy eyes that were the results of him crying until sleep consumed him, king Baekbeom had already caused a shock by bringing a unknown wife with him as his accession council in order to present her as their new Queen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, chapter two is finally out! I hope you didn't wait that long... If you love the story so far, make sure to leave an upvote but I really prefer commetns, the more comments, the merrier I am! No really, it boosts my mood to read your impressions of the caracters and your favourite moments so please do leave a comment not only on my stories, but any other author's stories you might be reading. Unfortunately, the king had to leave us... sad but I wanted to show you the actual scene of the crown about Queen Elizabeth II's dad death just so you can see what I wanted to write but also...the modifications and ressemblences! Just head to AFF where I cross-posted this story and check the Author's note! Until then, thank you for showing some interest to Royal and I will see you soon.
> 
> P.S.: Park Hyde Corner = Codename about the plan on how to proceed following King George VI's death.


	3. Constitutional Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God bless you all. God bless the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few definitions of words you'll come across during the chapter:
> 
> Abdicate: Renounce one's throne.
> 
> Accession council: A ceremonial body which assembles in St James's Palace upon the death of a monarch, to formally proclaim the accession of the successor to the throne. The proclamation merely confirms by name the identity of the heir who has succeeded.
> 
> Commonwealth: An unique political association of 53 member states, nearly all of them former territories of the British Empire.
> 
> Declaration of abdication Act: Act of the Parliament of the United Kingdom that recognized and ratified the abdication of King Edward VIII and passed succession to his brother King George VI. The act also excluded any possible future descendants of Edward from the line of succession.
> 
> First lord of the Treasury: Post held by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.
> 
> Heir presumptive: An heir whose claim could be set aside by the birth of another heir.
> 
> Morganatic marriage: A marriage between people of unequal social rank, which in the context of royalty prevents the passage of the husband's titles and privileges to the wife and any children born of the marriage.
> 
> Number 10: Another name for 10 Downing Street, residence and office of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.
> 
> Regnal name: The name used by monarchs and popes during their reigns.

A hour prior to Baekhyun embarking his plane 

 

 **B** aekbeom had it all planned. The upcoming king had called his beloved the day before in order to inform her of what was his plan. Though she was a little skeptical about it, she still agreed. Now, today was the day the members of the Accession Council would reunite and confirm his name as successor prior to the coronation ceremony. He would also have take the oath to maintain and preserve the Church of Scotland which he, with all due respect, did not give a flying damn about. The Church was old and needed revamping. It was time to change through modernity and Baekbeom would be the one to do it. He wanted the old geezers that were in charge of everything out. Above it all, he wanted a country where his brother could simply live as a normal individual and not as a person restricted by unnecessary rules to follow 24/7. Baekbeom wanted Baekhyun to live like a human, love like a human and act like a human.

 

That’s all he wished.

 

_Here’s how we will do._

_First, I will go to the Accession Council..._

 

Baekbeom arrives at the St James's Palace, the location where all members of the council were waiting for him. As he heads to the room where the meeting will be, the future king passes by the portraits of all past sovereigns. From his grandfather to his great grandmother, not forgetting his dear father. There were also portraits of the history of their family, which he had to learn during his teenage years. Finally he arrives at the door leading him to the meeting room. Baekbeom takes a deep breathe before signaling the guard near the door to make his present heard.

 

“His royal highness, prince Baekbeom.”

 

_...From there, there will be a good ten to twenty minutes window for you, my dear beloved, to arrive to the council._

_I will be proclaimed the new King._

_And, this is where… You should be in front of the palace._

_Do not worry, I will ask one of my personal assistants to drive you here and guide you to the room..._

 

“Your royal Highness, please state your name before we officially start the proclamation.” One of the council member, a member of the house of Lords, if Baekbeom remembered asked him.

“My name is Byun Baekbeom, first son of King Hwan and Queen Dae-Eui and thus, your new King.”

“Have you chosen a regnal name, your highness?” Another member of the council asked.

“My name will be Baekbeom, simple as that.” The future king responds.

“Then, let us start.” The oldest member of the council, a high commissioner said and every member stood up before he could continue.

“Whereas it has pleased Almighty God to call to His Mercy our late Sovereign Lord King Hwan of Blessed and Glorious memory, by whose Decease the Crown is solely and rightfully come to the High and Mighty Byun Baekbeom:

WE, therefore, the Lords Spiritual and Temporal of this Realm, being here assisted with these His late Majesty's Privy Council, with representatives of other Members of the Commonwealth, with other Principal Gentlemen of Quality, with the Lord Mayor, Aldermen, and Citizens of London, do now hereby with one voice and Consent of Tongue and Heart publish and proclaim that the High and Mighty Prince Byun Baekbeom is now, by the death of our late Sovereign of happy memory, become King Baekbeom, by the Grace of God King of this Realm and of all His other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, to whom His lieges do acknowledge all Faith and constant Obedience with hearty and humble Affection, beseeching God by whom Kings and Queens do reign, to bless the Royal Prince Baekbeom the First with long and happy Years to reign over us.” The  high commissioner said before all of the other members chant in one voice: “God save the King.” and then bowed before Baekbeom.

 

_… There will be an oath I will have to take._

_An oath to the Church of Scotland…_

 

“Please take the oath to the Church, your royal highness.” Baekbeom stands up. “Do you, Mighty Prince Byun Baekbeom, comprehend…”

 

_… As I am taking the oath to the Church of Scotland, you will wait behind the door leading you to the meeting room where I will be with the council members…_

 

“...And further His Majesty with Advice aforesaid expressly declares and statutes that none of the Subjects of the Kingdom of Scotland shall be liable to but all and every one of them for ever free of any Oath Test or Subscription within this Kingdom contrary to or inconsistent with the aforesaid true Protestant Religion and Presbyterian Church Government Worship and Discipline as above established and that the same within the Bounds of this Church and Kingdom shall never be imposed upon or required of them in any sort And lastly that after the decease of His present Majesty, whom God long preserve, the Sovereign succeeding to Him in the Royal Government of the Kingdom of Great Britain shall in all time coming at His or Her Accession to the Crown swear and subscribe that they shall inviolably maintain and preserve the aforesaid Settlement of the true Protestant Religion with the Government Worship Discipline right and Privileges of this Church as above established by the Laws of this Kingdom in Prosecution of the Claim of Right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you, Mighty Prince Byun Baekbeom, hereby, take the pledge to maintain and preserve the Church of Scotland?”

 

“I, Prince Byun Baekbeom, hereby take oath of maintaining and preserving the Church of Scotland to the best of my abilities until death comes to me.”

 

And with that being said, each members of the council signed the paper confirming that Byun Baekbeom was in fact the heir and thus, the new king. Following this, a member of the panel sent the signal to several Garter Kings of Arms across the country. The same speech that was said earlier by the high commissioner was heard by all civilians of the United Kingdom. Several locations in London, Edinburg, Windsor and York heard the name of their new sovereign.

 

“Well, our job here is done. I guess we can all agree and end this meeting-”

 

“Actually, I have an announcement of my own to make.” The new King said, interrupting the member of the house of lords who was about to close this meeting.

 

_...And that’s when you will come in._

_When I have taken the oath and that the signal will be made, I will interrupt the one who will end the meeting…_

 

The members of the accession council look towards their king, making Baekbeom continue his speech.

 

“I would like to present you all someone dear to me.” the heir to the throne says before the door opens, letting place to a woman of petite figure with soft raven hair and eyes that had the color of the Ocean enter the room.

 

“Meet Layla Harlow...”

 

_… And present you…_

 

“...My fiancé and your future Queen.”

 

_… as my Queen._

 

“Your highness, does the royal family knows and approves of her?” A civil servant quickly asks.

“They will when my dearest brother, Prince Baekhyun arrives in London.”

 

“But- isn’t she… divorced?”

“Is there a problem with that? From what I know, I am now King.”

“But it is unconstitutional for a royal to marry a divorcee as long as their previous husband or wife is still walking on this earth, your highness. Please-”

“No buts. She will be my wife, that is all.” The future King says before leading his lady out of the room, letting the council alone in the room before the high commissioner says:

 

“Call Buckingham Palace.”

  
  
  


**B** aekhyun couldn’t sleep nor could he eat as much as Kyungsoo tried to make him do so. Ever since he had learned of his papa’s death, he had been mourning. But was it really mourning? Or denial? He knew what was coming now, his brother would becoming King and the center of attention globally. Meanwhile, he would continue as the 2nd son, the one who is bound to be forgotten. The young prince knew that Baekbeom always tried to make sure he had everything but even he couldn’t help. It was simply the curse of the youngest. And now, he has lost his father, a person who he dearly respected but also cherished. Baekhyun had made the silent promise to live on the memories of the fallen king. He knew he had to move on and be ready to help his older brother on his future duties as King but… The nation cannot simply expect him to move on quickly.

 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo had said, making the prince turn around in other to face him.

“Y-yeah?” The assistant felt bad for Baekhyun, he had cried himself to slept the night before and even this morning, he simply couldn’t stop tears falling, forcing him to wear sunglasses in order to hide his blood red eyes.

“We’re arriving soon. You need to change to your black suit.”

“...Alright.”

  


The media and several politicians were here in order to welcome prince Baekhyun back in London. Apparently, the royal family would also be there in order to welcome their youngest home and it would be the first glimpse of the new King, Baekbeom. But, according to some loyalists, there was tensions in the family.

 

“How could you! You knew the rules, child and here you are, bringing a divorced liar, manipulator and cheater.” An old lady in black had all but calmly said to Baekbeom and his fiancée in a room reserved only for their family.

“Grandmother-” Baekbeom’s fiancé says only to be bluntly interrupted by the old woman.

“Do not call me grandmother, you are nothing but filth in this family.”

“Grandmother, do not speak to my fiancée like this or else I will make sure you end up in the pits of hell with your husband.” Several gasps could be heard following the statement of Baekbeom to his grandmother, the wife of what many call as “The bloody King”, Queen May.

“Baekbeom, please.” The prince's’ mother, who had to deal with her husband death on top of what many called as the beginning of misfortunes, said.

“Mother, am I supposed to let her speak of my fiancée like this? When she couldn’t stop granddad from having many many concubines?”

“You little impolite runt! This is why Baekhyun will always be better than you. I should have you murdered.”

“Sorry, dear grandmother… But I am king now. If anything, I should have you murdered.” Baekbeom had said before leaving to a more secluded corner.

“And you… How did you even raise your elder son? He’s disrespecting us all on top of humiliating us and you let it happen!” Queen May has said to the widow the late King left behind who had her eyes fixed to the floor before sitting down on a couch in order to take a smoke. Nobody was talking to each other. The silence was harsh but also showing the signs of distance being created between the royal family.

Times were indeed changing.

 

The door suddenly opens in order to break the silence and the royal family turn their heads towards the newcomer.

 

“Your royal highness, prince Baekhyun’s plane has just landed safely, you can see it from the window at the back.” A butler says after bowing down and leaves the room as quick as he came in. Baekbeom quickly takes the hand of his other half and head towards the back of the room, missing the look of disgust the old lady gives them. As they all look towards the window and the scene outdoor, a journalist who was looking around saw the royal family from the media spot on the runway and upon seeing the new King and a woman beside him, took several pictures of them in order to properly do research on the mysterious woman. Before he could move to the rest of the royal family, Baekhyun had finally stepped out of the plane, cladded in a black suit. As the young prince steps down the stairs, the politicians and journalists waiting for him removes their hat off their hands in sign of respect. Said prince did not waste any time, walking straight to the car in order to be protected from the camera flashes that had restarted after a moment and as Kyungsoo gives the go sign to the driver to head towards the Windsor Castle, the rest of the royal family had shiftily left as well and a tear once again escaped the cage that were Baekhyun’s eyes.

  


**T** he next three days were full on emotions and turbulence for the Byun family. If the tensions and disagreements around the fiancée and future Queen consort weren’t enough, they had to deal with several threats from anti loyalists groups… and the press.

 

“They have a picture of your Royal Highness King Baekbeom and miss Harlow at the airport.” A staff member tells the royals reunited on the table.

“So, what is the problem? Do we risk a scandal, mr.Lee?” The previous Queen consort  asks.

“Actually, we risk a constitutional crisis, your Highness. On top of the threats the anti loyalists groups have shown, we are facing some dark times.” Mr. Lee coldly replies.

“What options do we have?” Queen May continues.

“We either, force Baekbeom to consider another candidate… or we force him to abdicate the throne.”

“Then who will be the new sovereign?”

“My Baekhyunnie…” The Queen consort replies, creating a mayhem,

“He hasn’t been trained for this, neither has he find a fiancée.”

“This situation is quite troublesome.”

“But, King Baekbeom should be able to marry the woman he loves.”

“And have our name tainted? Never!”

“Everyone shut up!” Queen May says, ending the chaos that was taking over the room. “We will not force my second grandson to take the crown unless his ignorant and stupid older brother says so. For now, we will act as we should’ve the moment we caught wind of this madness… Exterminate the disease in any way possible. Are the photos to be published soon?” The old woman looks at mr.Lee.

“Tomorrow, they will be out.”

“Then, I suggest we bury my son quickly and deal with this… crisis. Understood?” And multiple yes could be heard.

  


**[BREAKING] Meet the future King’s wife: Layla Harlow**

**Blasphemy in the royal family: A divorcee as future Queen?**

**Prime Minister comments about Prince Baekbeom’s fiancée: “He cannot marry her and we will not allow it as long as we are in power”**

**London has spoken: 49% against the new fiancée vs 51% with the new fiancée. A constitutional crisis begins**

**Le future roi choisi une femme divorcée pour devenir reine, abomination totale!**

**Honte et Trahison: Layla Harlow future reine d’Angleterre.**

**Forbidden Love and mourning of a lost king: The Royal Family controversy (10 page edition)**

**Le commonwealth contre le mariage du futur roi Baekbeom et Layla Harlow**

**Loyalists groups start offensive against royal family of Byun following future Queen announcement.**

 

The headlines around the world were raving about the topic of Baekbeom’s wife to the point it almost overshadowed any other topic. Everyone in London talked about it, from the angered business owners and members of Church to the poor families who were agreeing with the wind of change. Criticism and compliments were pouring in everyday for the mourning royal family. Inside the palace, constant fights and screams were heard.

 

“This is all your fault!” Queen May says to Baekbeom and his wife. “Can’t you realize that your action of marrying this whore is going to cause our downfall!”

“Grandmother, I will not back down. I will marry the one I love!” Baekbeom says holding his wife hand stronger.

“You can keep dreaming of that, you might love her but there are still rules that even the future king cannot evade. I will win this battle so miss Harlow better pack her things and leave before the end of the week.” The old woman says before leaving the room and making sure to close the door loudly. Queen May, then, headed towards the gardens where Baekhyun was.

 

“Baekhyun.” Said person quickly stood up and wiped his face with his handkerchief in order to greet his grandmother.

“Good afternoon, grandmother.”

“Promise me one thing.”

“What is it grandmother?” Baekhyun asked, quite shaken by the turn of the conversation that had barely started yet.

“You will marry someone pure.”

“Pardon me grandmother but what do you mean by pure?”

“This, you will learn quite soon unfortunately. Now, if you excuse me.” Queen May said before promptly going back to the palace, leaving his youngest grandson with his thoughts that would keep him up for yet another night.

 

This continued for months.

Everyday, the palace would be full of screams, arguments and cries. In public, the royal family had the aura of a powerful family standing together yet in private, division and tension reigned higher than ever. On one side, Baekbeom did not want to marry anyone that was not his beloved Layla Harlow along with the middle class civilians, certain newspaper and even a few royals. Meanwhile, their grandmother, the upper class civilians, the Church, the politicians and other royals were tremendously against this whole affair, calling it “impure” at any chance they had. Prince Baekhyun and his mother could not properly mourn the late King as they had to constantly calm both sides and the future King had a tinge of guilt when it came to that.

 

“My family could not mourn our dad in peace because of our love and how my wicked grandmother keeps denying it.” He had said to Layla as they were laying in their bed after making love to each other.

“I know.” Layla looks at her fiancé before putting her hand on his cheek, making him turn in order to face her. “It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”

“Never say that it is fault, you love me and I do too as well. I just wish some would understand that as well instead of ruining this delicate moment.”

“Beom.”

“Yes?”

“What are we gonna do if they don’t accept your proposal? What are you gonna do?” The future King looked at the beautiful woman beside and said nothing. Yet, his fiancé knew the answer she could see it on his face and specially, his eyes.

“I see.” A pause. “Are you certain about your choice?”

“Yeah. Everything for you, my love.”

 

The following morning, prince Baekbeom went to the number 10 in the city of Westminster to meet with the current Prime Minister with a simple deal consisting of three options and a gamble.

 

“Either let me and Layla marry and she become Queen, we marry but in a morganatic marriage or I and any potential heirs I might father in the future abdicate. Tell that to the other deputies and prime ministers, there’s no way they’ll want her to become Queen but they won’t force me to abdicate since my little brother has not been groomed for the task of being a King.”

 

“Thus, you are betting that they’ll let you have a marriage but not make miss Harlow our Queen consort. Instead give her a courtesy title.” the first lord of the Treasury said.

 

“I am.” The future King said.

  
  


Baekbeom had to wait a week before the official reply. According to the prime minister, it would take long to gather the Commonwealth’s leaders and properly talk about his suggestion to which the future King agreed. Since then, six days has passed. Tomorrow, he would get the answer and as much as he told his fiancé he was sure they would get it, his heart wasn’t feeling that way. Here he is, sitting outside yet again, trying to escape another argument with his family.

 

“I knew I would find you here.” Baekbeom did not need to turn his head to know who it was.  
“Come sit beside your old brother, little poppet.” Baekhyun walks a little more before sitting down on the grass, right beside the future King.

“Your fiancé missed dinner because you did not show up.”

“It’s not like she would be welcomed at the table, Baek.” The older son said while looking at the stars.

“Baekbeom.”

“Yes?”

“Do you love her? Like, really love her?” This has been in Baekhyun’s mind for the past weeks. Who was Layla Harlow to his older brother? Who was she that Baekbeom had to literally turn the family against him for her? He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from his brother’s own words.

“I love her more than anything in the world, Baekhyun.” The future King takes this opportunity to finally stare at his younger brother. “She means everything to me and if I have to burn bridges and turn links to ashes for her, I will.”

“I see.” Baekhyun says before looking at his brother. “She seems like she’s gonna be a fun person to hang out with. Plus, I need to have a sister figure in this family.”

“Baekhyun.” Baekbeom hears a hum signaling him to continue.

“Please find a person that will make you feel so alive you will be ready to turn the world to ashes for them. Promise me that, will you?”

“What’s with everyone and those other half requests lat-” Baekhyun was cut off.

“Byun Baekhyun, promise me on our brotherhood that you will do as I told you.” Baekhyun looked his older brother, whose stare turned serious but still warm. For a moment, all we could hear was the sounds of crickets and the flow of the water with a little of the arguable lively conversion going on in the palace before a reply could disrupt the moment.

 

“I promise.”

 

And the two brothers sealed their deal with a simple stare at each other. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Baekbeom was also leaving him another task.

  


“ **T** hey refused, my lord.”

“What do you mean, refused?”

“I mean that both the parliament and prime ministers of the Commonwealth do not want you to marry miss Harlow even with the options you have gave me.”

The prime minister looks at his future King as they sit in the latter’s office the next morning. Prince Baekbeom sighs and waits a few seconds before opening his mouth.

“So, what do they want me to do?”

“Either find another wife or abdicate the throne and be free to marry miss Layla Harlow.” The reply was short and defining in the ears of the future King. He never thought this would be the outcome. Baekbeom thought about it all. The two choices he was facing. Choose your destiny and title he had earned by blood and worked and prepared for the last seven years but lose the love of his life. Or, choose the love of his life but lose the titles and his right to the throne. But last night, Baekbeom had made his decision in the silence of the night and comfort of his bed. And with that decision in his mind, the prince look at the prime minister.

 

“Then so be it.”

  


At seven in the morning, Baekbeom had taken his decision. By ten, the news was everywhere.

 

The moment the news dropped, the world had stopped working.

An outcome the civilians had never expected to happen.

 

The moment the news dropped, prince Baekhyun who was still sleeping was woken up quickly by his butler in order for him to go to the prime minister’s office.

 

**EXCLUSIVE: King Baekbeom abdicates the throne, Prince Baekhyun to become new King.**

**Love over Duty: King Baekbeom steps down the throne.**

**A nation’s shock: Abdication of a coward king.**

 

Who would’ve thought the oldest son would follow his heart at the end and inevitably push his younger brother to his demise? Baekhyun, for one, never thought this could happen. He had went to sleep after a talk with his brother as a prince and now had woken up a King. A king with no preparation nor the proper education to be called fit for the job. Yet, nobody could remove it from him as he is, afterall, the second son of King Hwan and the heir presumptive of  Baekbeom, since he did not have a child. The prince looked at the view from his window and hoped this nightmare would end soon.

 

_But, it was only the beginning…_

 

“Your highness, you are about to sign a declaration of abdication Act that was made in mesure for you to fully give up your duties as King and step down the throne along with its privilege and by the same act, pass the throne to your younger brother, the second son of King Hwan and Queen Dae-Eui, Prince Byun Baekhyun, who upon the signature, must present himself at the St. James’ Palace the next morning for his proclamation. Are you sure you want to continue?” The prime minister said to not only Baekbeom but also Baekhyun and a few high ranked officers in the room. King Baekbeom looked at his brother and his troubled eyes before turning to the paper in front of him.

 

“I want to continue.”

“Please proceed to read as you sign the paper.” The prime minister said while giving the soon to be ex-king a pen. Baekhyun was watching closely, hoping this was one big joke and that he would wake up and his brother would still be king. He slowly started shaking his head without knowing, from a mixture of emotions as he heard his brother’s word.

 

“I, Baekbeom the first, of Great Britain, Ireland and the Commonwealth beyond the seas, do hereby declare my irrevocable determination to renounce the throne for myself and for my descendants and my desire that effect should be given to this instrument of abdication immediately.” Baekbeom starts signing the paper while he continues reading. “In token whereof I have hereunto set my hand this eighth day of April, two thousand and seventeen, in the presence of the witnesses whose signatures are subscribed.” The now prince Baekbeom puts the pen back on the table, while his younger brother is trying to kill him with his eyes and deep breathes. Then, they quickly prompted Baekhyun to sign the paper along with the high ranked officers. When that was done, the minister took parole.

 

“Well, King Baekbeom, you shall be relieved of your duties as King go back to your old title of Prince at midnight. You will be free to marry miss Layla Harlow but you must have to wait until her divorce is absolute, thus you will have to leave Britain towards America promptly the next day-”

 

“We did not agree to this...” Baekbeom quickly argues but is ignored by the minister who keeps going.

 

“And when your fiancé’s divorce will be absolute, you can marry without needing the autorisation of the crown and you will be able to make all the decisions you need without any supervision of the Royal Family. As for Byun Baekhyun.” The prime minister looks the young prince whose aura screamed disbelief and betrayal. “It would help if we could decide here and now on your name.” Baekhyun quickly replies.

 

“My name?”

“Yes sir, your regnal name… And that is the name you would take as King. Your father took Hwan, obviously his name is… was Sejong and before he abdicated just now, your brother took Baekbeom, his birth name.”

“What is wrong with my name?” The youngest prince asks.

“Nothing.” Baekbeom quickly replies.

“Well then, let’s not overcomplicate matters unnecessarily.” Baekhyun takes a pause before continuing. “My name is Baekhyun.” He completes his sentence before heading towards the door in order to leave the room as the prime minister, along with his minister, his older brother and everyone else present as witness stands up before the first lord of the treasury speaks.

“Then, long live King Baekhyun.” Said person pauses in his steps and turns his head a little in order to look at everyone in the room, finally feeling the pressure of the crown forced on him for the first time before quickly opening the door and slam it close. His older brother, meanwhile, looks at the spot his popet was standing just a few minutes ago, regret overtaking his mind.

 

Baekhyun locked himself in his room the moment he came back from the meeting. He needed time to think. His mind was in haywire, not only had he not completed the mourning of his papa and now he was the King of England. This was not planned at all. Whenever he was thinking of his brother, hatred was building up inside him. Can you really blame him though? He felt betrayed by his brother, Baekbeom could have warned him yesterday while they were talking outside but he had to learn about this like everyone else, the next morning unexpectedly. The new soon to be king was trying to clear his mind when he heard a knock at his door.

 

“You can enter.” The prince then hears the door opens and softly being closed.

“Baekhyun.” It was Kyungsoo.

“What’s going on now?”

“Well, there’s several things we need to talk about now.”

“Which are?” Kyungsoo slowly walked towards the bed Baekhyun was currently sitting on.

“Well, first of all, your brother will be taking the parole for the last time as king soon on the radio and they wanted me to make sure you listen to his message with your family.”

“I could care about it less but since they insist.” Kyungsoo hears the prince before continuing.

“Also, Queen May wanted me to deliver you a letter she wrote.” Baekhyun looks at his assistant who had an envelop with the words ‘to Baekhyun’ written in cursive letter. The prince takes it from the hand of Kyungsoo before giving his friend the sign to continue.

“Lastly…” The assistant takes a moment to breathe and Baekhyun could feel a swift in the ambiance of the room. “I’m sorry but we will not be working together anymore.” Baekhyun quickly turns to his dear friend and assistant.

“Why?”

“I have to give way to mr.Lee.” Kyungsoo sadly replies. “As private secretary to the sovereign, he is my senior. This is where I have to stand aside for the great man.”

“Kyungsoo… So sorry.” Were the only words Baekhyun could say to his friend as he headed back to the door in order to leave.

“ Thank you, your Royal Highness.” And with that Kyungsoo leaves the room.

“Why is this happening to me?!” Baekhyun said after a while throwing a pillow towards the door leading to his bathroom. Everything was falling apart, not only would he not be able to work with his friend Kyungsoo for a while but he was stuck with the old viper that is mr.Lee. All that because they could not let Baekbeom marry the one he loved. The young future king let a loud sigh before turning his attention to the letter his grandmother wrote for him. Quickly opening it and headed towards the window in order to read it.

 

“ _Dearest Hyunnie,_ “ Baekhyun could hear his grandmother’s voice in his head as he read it. Another knock on the door interrupted him for a second.

“Come in.” Opening the door was two maids who were here to help him get ready to hear the message of his older brother to the world. As they removed his used clothes and changed them for a blue tuxedo, the young man continued reading the letter.

 

“ _I know how you loved your papa, my son. And I know you will be as devastated as I am by this loss. But you must put those sentiments to one side now, for duty calls. The grief for your father's death will be felt far and wide. Your people will need your strength and leadership. I have seen three great monarchies brought down through their failure to separate personal indulgences from duty. You must not allow yourself to make similar mistakes. And while you mourn your father, you must also mourn someone else. Baekhyun Byun. For he has now been replaced by another person, King Baekhyun. The two Baekhyuns will frequently be in conflict with one another. The fact is, the crown must win. Must always win._ ”

 

Baekhyun puts the letter down on a table before nodding to the two maid who replied with a curtsy before leaving space for the new king to walk in direction of the room where the Royal Family minus his brother and his fiancé are reunited.

 

During that time, Queen May was walking towards the south office room, where Baekbeom, his fiancé and many employees from different radios around the world. Baekbeom, was busy making the final edits to his final speech when the door open and his grandmother entered the room. Miss Harlow, upon seeing her, made a quick curtsy.

 

“Grandmother.”  
“I have come to make a final representation and to beseech you not to do it.” Baekbeom’s fiancé quickly steps back as he replies to his grandmother.

“I wish to address my people. It is my right.”

“You have forfeited that right.”

“There are things I wish to say.”

“In which capacity?” The old woman was quickly getting angry and Layla, sensing that, decided to go over the side of the workers who were setting everything in place. “You are no longer their King.”

“As a private individual, grandmother.” Baekbeom replies to which Queen May scoffs.

“Oh, no one wants to hear from a private individuals.”

“Well, I beg to differ. The newspapers and social medias are for me.” Baekbeom smugly replies to his grandmother, reminding her of the storm of critics that had hit the royal family upon the announcement of his abdication.

“The best thing for everyone would be if you said your goodbyes to everyone quietly, privately and disappeared into the night.” Queen May replied with such venom before turning her back and make way towards the door.

“Preferably to never return.” Baekbeom said, which made his grandmother looked at him one more time.

“I did not said that.”

“But you thought it. Admit it.” Baekbeom dared say which was only replied by another scoff and a slammed door.

  


Soon afterwards, Baekbeom was given the signal to start his speech.

“ _This is Windsor castle. There follow an important announcement from your royal Highness, the duke of Windsor._ ” And Baekbeom started.

“A few hours ago, I discharge my last duty as King and Emperor. And now, that I had been succeeded by my brother, my first words must be to declare my allegiance to him.This I do with all my heart.”

All around the world, citizens, friends and family gathered around the closest radio to listen to Baekbeom. Some were in shock. Others wished for him to shut up and never speak again. Meanwhile in England, at Windsor castle, the royals sat together as they bare to listen to the man who has become the humiliation of the family. And as their new king, Baekhyun stepped into the room, the following words were heard:

 

“You all know the reasons which have impelled me to renounce the throne. I have found it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibility and to discharge my duties as king as I would wish to do without the help and support of the woman I love. This decision has been made less difficult to me by the sure knowledge that my brother, will soon find one matchless blessing that will be enjoyed by so many of you and bestowed on me. A happy home with his soon to be husband.”

 

Meanwhile, in Monaco, another prince was listening to the broadcast attentively in his room with his assistant. The great voice of Baekbeom could be heard clear and loud.

“And now we have a new king, I wish him, and you, his people, happiness and prosperity with all my heart. God bless you all. God save the King.” And then silence had overtaken the room before the assistant breaks it.

 

“Your highness.”

“Yes, Jongin?” The assistant named Jongin continued.

“What will you do now, your -” The prince cuts him off.

“Please, don’t call me by that Jongin, you know it.” Jongin coughs before restarting his sentence.

“What will you do now, Chanyeol?” The prince of Monaco, whose named Chanyeol looks at the view of his hometown as the sun was going down to let place to the night and said:

“I will go to London and respect the wishes of the late king Hwan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, Baekhyun is now King and Chanyeol is now introduced. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo has to go but it won't be for long. 
> 
> Do you agree with Baekbeom's choice to abdicate? Do you agree with the reaction of the royal family towards Baekbeom after choosing Layla Harlow, a divorcee, as wife? Please tell me your opinion in the comments. I really want to see your opinion on this story has a whole.Thus, comments are really important for me so, please write them or, if you are shy, leave a kudos and you will get many more chapters in the future. There is many scenes in this chapter inspired by actual scenes in the Crown, so expect a chapter of links to different scenes to the Crown that helped making the chapters of Royal soon.
> 
> And before I leave, here's the outfit Baekhyun wore when he joined his family to hear his brother's speech:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqmsHRhUIAErck_.jpg
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for chapter one! Do you like it?
> 
> I just want to say that the settings is in the modern days. Also, Baekhyun's country tour is technically the Commonwealth tour just in smaller scale. Obviously this story is inspired by the British Royal family AND the Netflix show called "The Crown" (It is definitely something you guys should watch in your free time.) so I will be linking you guys to either videos of the show or maybe articles when it's important. You obviously don't need to watch the show nor read ten books about the royal family in order to understand everything though.
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Please leave some comments and/or kudos :)
> 
> PS: Wolferton Splash = location (please keep tabs of those PS at the end of the chapter)


End file.
